People have long dealt with the pain, aggravation, and loss of productivity arising from bodily injuries, such as those to the back, neck, knees, and elbows. In fact, most people will at some point in their lives be incapacitated by back pain, particularly low back pain. The relative case with which injuries to the back and other portions of the body are incurred merely adds to the overall severity of the problem. The forms of treatment vary over the length of time that a patient experiences pain. For example, eighty percent of low back pain sufferers heal over the course of six weeks with minimal intervention. However, the remaining twenty percent of sufferers create the greatest challenges and cost to the medical system. After the acute phase, surgical intervention or more invasive forms of treatment may be selected, but minimally-invasive or non-invasive treatment methods are preferred where appropriate. Another concern when dealing with bodily injuries is rehabilitation. Because injuries to the back, neck, knees, elbows, and other portions of the body do not typically heal in a matter of days, effective rehabilitation techniques are important for successful healing and recovery.